Gaduridos General Election, 3983
410 | popular_vote1 = 15,476,464 | percentage1 = 27.10% | swing1 = 54.32% | image2 = | leader2 = José Ibárruri | leader_since2 = 3982 | party2 = Socialist Council Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = New | seats2 = 173 | seat_change2 = 173 | popular_vote2 = 13,165,346 | percentage2 = 23.05% | swing2 = 23.05% | image3 = | leader3 = Hu Win Me | leader_since3 = 3980 | party3 = Conservative Union | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 18.40%, 138 seats | seats3 = 170 | seat_change3 = 32 | popular_vote3 = 13,056,217 | percentage3 = 22.86% | swing3 = 4.47% | image4 = | leader4 = Hector Guerrero | leader_since4 = 3981 | party4 = All Progressive Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 0.04%, 0 seats | seats4 = 119 | seat_change4 = 119 | popular_vote4 = 8,828,017 | percentage4 = 15.46% | swing4 = 15.42% | image5 = | leader5 = Jeremy Perez | leader_since5 = 3982 | party5 = Liberal Socialist Party | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 0.05%, 0 seats | seats5 = 64 | seat_change5 = 64 | popular_vote5 = 4,748,973 | percentage5 = 8.32% | swing5 = 8.27% | image6 = | leader6 = Prisco Bellucci | leader_since6 = 3980 | party6 = Partito Monarchico | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 0.05%, 0 seats | seats6 = 22 | seat_change6 = 22 | popular_vote6 = 1,791,073 | percentage6 = 3.14% | swing6 = 3.09% | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Carlos Zetian | before_party = Social Democratic | after_election = Carlos Zetian | after_party = Social Democratic |color1 = FF0000 |color2 = 00FF7F |color3 = 087CEE |color4 = FFD700 |color5 = FF6600 |color6 = 4B0082 }} The Gaduridos General Election was held in the Federal Union of Gaduridos during July of 3983, with all 750 seats in the Senate up for election. Elections were not due until 3986. However, controversy continued regarding the supermajority held by the Social Democratic party in the Senate, as well as the failure of the previous elections to resolve this matter. This was coupled with the controversy over the Social Democrats proposing the shortening of legislation length, as well as their own dwindling popularity in favor of various newly formed parties. After an expense scandal in the Social Democratic cabinet, the calls from minor parties for fresh elections became much louder. In June of 3983, the Liberal Socialist Party proposed another early election to resolve the aforementioned issues. This was supported by the Social Democratic and Conservative Union parties in the senate, and elections were planned for July. The election saw the end of the Social Democrats supermajority, failing to even secure a majority. The Conservative Union despite making gains dropped to third place, thanks to the newly formed Socialist Council Party. Other minor parties also won seats, relinquishing their status as minor parties and being awarded major party status. Following the election, a socialist coalition between the Social Democrats, the Socialist Council Party and the Liberal Socialist Party formed the next government. Results The Senate saw a massive change from previous elections. For the first time since the 3977 elections, the Social Democratic party lost their supermajority in the Senate. Though they likewise lost their majority status, they maintained the status as the largest party. The two-party system seen in the past few elections crumbled, with every minor party save the newly formed Nationalist Party winning seats. Of all the newer parties, the Socialist Council Party performed the best, winning 173 seats and taking the Conservative Union's place as the second largest party. The Social Democrats, the Socialist Council Party and the Liberal Socialist Party formed the next government in a socialist coalition. The Conservative Union was once again the official opposition. Category:Gaduridos Category:Elections Category:Elections in Gaduridos